


Little One

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!kylo, Breathplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Top!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux got Kylo a gift, but Kylo knew he had to be ready to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little One

Hux got him this gift a while back, and showed it to him, and then put it in the nice, inlaid wooden box and slipped it away in the back of the wardrobe, as far away from them as possible. They’d discussed the option several times before he had it made, and then – when it was finally ready – he’d let Kylo see it, and shown him where it was to be kept. 

And then left it there, waiting for whenever Kylo felt ready for it. He’d even said it was okay if it was years, or never, because this was something big. Something really big, and both of them knew it. 

Kylo had taken the box out a few times, when Hux wasn’t around. He’d pulled it free, and sat it on his lap. Fingers sliding over the varnished outside, around to the clasp and latch. A couple of times that was it, and it went back away. A couple of times he’d opened it, and looked inside, and then it went back away again.

It was… it was… _difficult_ , okay? Very difficult. And part of him did feel guilty that he hadn’t felt secure, or trusting enough to use it so far, worrying that it meant he was a bad lover, but Hux had _said_ it was fine to wait. That it was better to do it right, than to have a half-hearted attempt, or one they needed to back out of five minutes in.

Kylo trusted Hux. He trusted him intensely, and implicitly. He knew Hux wouldn’t hurt him, not in unfun ways. Knew he wouldn’t damage him in unsafe ones.

It was _himself_ he didn’t trust. 

But today he wanted to. If he kept putting it off for a rainy day, who knew if they’d ever get to use it at all? It was the final thing, the last gift he could give, the very deepest honour and genuine surrender.

It was one thing to submit when you still had the ability to send your Master flying across the room (and, in many ways, very meaningful that you _didn’t_ lash out in self-defence like that), but it was another to give up the only thing that made you special. The only thing that he’d ever been useful for, or good at. To surrender so deeply that there was no way he could protect himself, should he need to. Not because Hux would intend injury, but because accidents could always happen.

The collar in the box would take every last connection he had to the Force, and sunder it for as long as he wore it. It would make him ‘ _normal_ ’. It would make him **weak**. It would mean he could truly submit.

And Hux knew. Hux knew what it meant, and that’s why he’d said it was okay not to use it. He knew Kylo had a tendency to push himself too hard, to go break-neck into situations without thoroughly considering the consequences. He’d put the distance there, so it was given the gravity it deserved.

Hux knew. And Kylo loved him for it.

***

Kylo had considered putting it on before Hux got back, to surprise him. He’d thought about getting used to the sensation, and being ready for Hux to use and abuse, but that would rob them of precious moments together. As such, he changed out of his day clothes and into something suitable for the evening in advance of Hux returning.

First a shower, cleaning himself thoroughly, including inside, ready for whatever Hux might want of him. He did that carefully, and tried not to get too turned on when he washed his cock and balls as well. It would be uncomfortable waiting too long whilst aroused, and he wanted to be a well-behaved submissive tonight. (He did not always want to be well-behaved, but when he _did_ , he took it seriously.)

He clasped his hair gently behind his head, a simple set of sprung teeth to keep the tumbling locks in place, twisted up and away from his neck so Hux could collar him easily. He kept his top half completely bare, and only put on a simple belt with a fall of diaphanous fabric that barely covered him front and back, just for the sake of modesty. Bare feet, and he put the simple cuffs around wrists and ankles in case they were needed.

Then he sank down to his knees, with the box in front of him, and lightly crossed his arms behind himself. Hopefully Hux would not be home too late tonight, but Kylo could never be sure in advance. There had been times when he’d been waiting so long his patience gave out and turned him brattish, and times when he’d just dozed into barely-conscious while waiting. He hoped it was neither, today, because… because.

Fortunately, Hux came home relatively early. He saw Kylo in his respectful pose, and then his eyes slid down to the box. Hux did not always allow happiness to curve his lips, but he did, now. Kylo felt the approval like a hand down his spine, and he knelt taller, eyes begging for permission.

“You’re sure, _Woyunoks_?”

Kylo smiled at the term. _Little one_. He was younger, but that was the only way he was more little than Hux, except, perhaps, inside. “Yes, Master.  If it pleases you.”

Because it was still Hux’s call, at the end of the day. Hux could decide Kylo wasn’t ready, or that he didn’t feel in the mood for it. Sometimes Hux was too tired for things, and Kylo had to (reluctantly) respect that. But today, he was rewarded by a hand stroking over his head, and he flushed furiously at the touch.

“Lift up the box, little one.”

Kylo did so immediately, head still bowed, and flickered just his eyes to watch as the small chest was opened. Hux pulled out the beautiful collar he’d had made, and it really was a sight to behold. Deep, dark, brushed metal tooled with the First Order’s emblem across the surface, and the term of endearment in the Sith tongue around it. A single O-ring from the front, and a locking clasp at the back. He tilted his head in offering, ready for it.

It even felt like a gap in the galaxy when he wasn’t touching it. Like part of a holo missing, or a hole you couldn’t see into. Like a singularity that wouldn’t allow the Force to escape from it. It was unsettling, but not unpleasant. 

Hux opened it, and snapped it around his throat.

Kylo… _reeled._

It was like everything he’d known changed. Like… how could he explain it? It was as if someone had made several colours all the same, and pulled the bass-line out of a song. It was like being in a situation and knowing how you should feel, and not being able to. It was like… it was like being crippled, and he called out in shock.

Hux’s hand went under his jaw, and he focussed on the heat of it, the place where his fingers touched his skin. It felt more raw, less… less polished and fine, and he couldn’t feel Hux’s mind in the distance like he normally could. Even without going fully inside, he realised he’d always been able to sense him, like the brush of fabric against his skin, and now it was gone, and Kylo was _afraid._

Afraid. Terrified, more like. He felt tears threatening already, and there was no need for it at all. Hux managed just fine without the Force as his constant companion, and Hux was more important than the Force was to Kylo. It was just he normally… didn’t have to choose one or the other, and now he was hyper-aware of his body as a rough and brutish thing. Air in. Air out. Heart that pumped. Skin that felt. Lashes that touched his cheeks. Lips that were fat and a tongue that pressed against the back of his teeth. Everywhere he _was_ , he could feel.

Kylo swayed, and wondered if gravity always felt like this? Pulling him down, through the centre of him. A focus point that – if he leaned too far away from – would pull him flat on his face, or his ass. He could feel every tiny little twitch of his muscles to drag him back to the middle, and then he panicked that he might over-balance, and had to open his eyes and gaze up at Hux.

“Are you alright?” Hux asked, stroking at his cheek.

Yes. No. Fuck no. Maybe. Kylo didn’t know if he’d said anything, because he’d forgotten to remember his mouth and tongue, and usually he didn’t need to worry too much about it because he could broadcast right into Hux’s mind when he was like this, but now? Now he couldn’t, and that was another spike of adrenaline, a little note of distress that chirped out of him.

Oh, this was such a bad idea. He couldn’t even _exist_ like this, let alone… do anything. Tremors ran through him, and he nearly begged him to take it off. Off. Off, because he couldn’t…

…no. **No**. He wanted to do this, and when the hand moved to release him, he turned slightly from it, and looked up.

“ _Please_.” 

“Are you sure?”

Kylo knew he would rapidly not be able to say if he was or not, anyway. When he went under fast enough, the concept of personal safety or what was best for him went out of his head. He had to rely on Hux to keep him safe and sound, and he always had done so.

But right here, right now, he still had enough sense to think. Just enough. “Yes. Yes, Master. Yes.”

There. He’d said it. Unequivocally. It still wouldn’t be enough if Hux thought he was being a self-destructive idiot, cock-sure and foolhardy, but if he made a convincing enough case for it to be sensible? Then they’d proceed.

So he had to wait.

Hux’s blue eyes tracked over his face, over his body-language, over his fucking _insides_. He didn’t have the Force, but he didn’t need it: he had an ability that Kylo envied deeply, and if he _did_ have the Force, then the galaxy would be in a damn sight more danger (or safety?) than it already was. Hux would be _unstoppable_.

The investigation concluded to Hux’s satisfaction, and Kylo felt an expanding bubble of pride in him at the little nod of acceptance. Hux thought he could manage, and Kylo always _loved_ that. Always loved when Hux was convinced he was capable, because his opinion meant so much to him. He felt the tingles move down his spine in anticipation, wondering what Hux would do with him today. 

“Go to the bed. Lie down on your back. Lift your hands above your head, and wait for me.”

Oh, Maker. Kylo leapt to his feet so fast his head rushed, and tried not to run to the bed. He was so damn eager, but it wouldn’t do to trip and fall flat on his face. That would end with a bloody nose and likely nothing more. 

At Hux’s command, he lay on his back and reached up to grab at the bars over his head. It spread his chest wide, and made him feel utterly vulnerable, and he couldn’t love it any more if he tried. 

Hux came back moments later with a heavy, light-blocking mask. Kylo’s eyes widened, somewhere between excitement and disappointment. Normally his senses were taken from him when he still had the Force, and could anticipate or appreciate through it. Without his eyes, he wouldn’t see Hux’s face, and would find it even harder to get a feel for his emotional status. He nearly begged him not to use it, but… this was not his call to make, and so he forced a weak smile on his lips.

“Good boy,” Hux said, and wrapped the darkness around his eyes like a cold embrace, sending Kylo deeper into his own head. “You’re such a good little slave, aren’t you?”

Kylo felt the smile get deeper, then. He’d be Hux’s slave, if he wanted that. He’d be whatever he wanted, and he nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

There was a clunk, a click, and he felt the two cuffs being latched into position. Kylo could just wiggle his wrists lightly, but not pull his hands down, or together. His breathing kicked up higher in anticipation of whatever came next, and his head followed the slightest sound. Unable to feel, he had to guess what they meant, and it was drainingly impossible.

Of a sudden, a cold stab like being shot with the vacuum of space itself kicked in, a wet, hard cube of ice that made him flinch away. It started under the collar, then swept slowly over his skin, leaving a slick trail behind that prickled its way to dry. Down, over the arch of his bones, across, and then circling his nipple in ever-decreasing whorls. It ached all the way in, like it was trying to leech the heat from his very veins, and Kylo whimpered in an unmanly fashion at the kiss of it. 

Hux kept it on until it was almost too much to bear, and the relief was a wash through him when it lifted. Up, across, and to the other nipple. Kylo cried out again, not at the top of his voice, but loudly even so. It was ridiculously stinging, and he was so busy focussing on the way it numbed him out in a seeping flood that when the warm tongue and teeth descended upon his first nipple, he couldn’t process the double stimulation at first. Then he choked on air, and his mind went _sideways_. Sideways, like it had found another dimension parallel to his own, and flipped himself through angles that the Human mind was incapable of perceiving, let alone describing. Cold, warm, sharp, and the pounding of his pulse all the way into his ears like a song. 

The cube slid up to his throat, a hand pressing hard into his skin. It tightened down, cutting some of the air out, but not too much. Making it harder to breathe through the bite of it, and the warm licks to clean up the droplets all over his chest. His eyes rolled up under the mask, and he wordlessly promised Hux _anything_. **Everything**. It was his, all his. The sounds he made were his attempt at telling him so, but he hoped they made sense enough, anyway.

The next cube came with the other hand, as the first finished pressing the tiny shard into his throat. It snaked rapidly around his bare torso, and down to his stomach. Left and right, and then his throat was free, but his left leg was bent below the knee, and pushed to one side. A bite, high up inside, and he called out in shock. The hot sting was taken by a cold splash, and Kylo tried to thrust pathetically at the air at the way that felt. There was nothing but the sheer fabric against his too-hard cock, and when the lips moved to suckle firmly around the ice, he yanked with his hands. Not because he was feeling like disobeying, but because he had no choice _but_ to. Harder, and he could feel the blood rushing to the surface, marking him up again. Marking him as _owned._ As _precious_. As **beloved** , and his heart and chest went tight like the air was steam.

Fuck.

Hux didn’t touch his dick, or his balls. He simply let the leg down, and bit and iced across his other thigh, then all of a sudden… ice-cold hands curled together around his sac, tugging it away from his body. The chill was strange, but it didn’t do much to temper his ardour, and he tried to find Hux with his ankles, but the man elbowed them away.

“Not yet, _Woyunoks_.” He sounded fond, not annoyed.

Kylo still wanted him closer, but this was not about what he wanted. This was about what _Hux_ would allow him, and he knew. He was being pushy and demanding, and he was supposed to be _good_. 

“Sorry, Sir,” he whispered, though it was very hard to do so.

“It’s alright. Just lie back.”

Not that he could do much but that, but he complied, all the same. Hux walked away, and Kylo had to remind himself that _he would not leave him alone to punish him, no. Not really. He might go to the next room, but he would never truly abandon him. He wouldn’t, he wouldn’t, he—_

Footsteps back, and Kylo breathed again. Then there was the astringent smell of alcohol, and a cool wipe at one hip. 

“What do you give me, little one?”

“Everything?” Kylo was confused by the question.

“Everything?”

“Yes, Master. Everything.”

“Do you give me your heart?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Do you give me…” 

The pause was torture, and Kylo turned to try pinpoint his face with his blinded eyes. 

“…your body?”

“ _Yes, Master_.”

“Do you give me your loyalty?”

“ _Yes, Master_.”

“Do you give me your trust?”

“ ** _Yes, Master_**.”

Kylo did not expect the sudden sting at his hip, a sharp scratch that sliced through his skin. A single, inch-long incision that was more shock than pain, first. The pain blossomed slower, and he could feel the swell of blood underneath it. 

“ _Oh…_ ”

“Do you give me all that you are?”

“ ** _Yes. Yes, Master, yes_**.”

Kylo had never meant anything more than he did in that moment. He would bleed out, if Hux asked him to. He would die for him. He would live for him. He would live in a collar that made him all but useless, if Hux desired it. Pain was nothing, not compared to the pleasure he gave him. 

In again, and he felt a smaller line parallel to the first, and then a third. H. A curling fourth, and the triangle of the X. Each slice through his skin felt like a release, like it allowed some sorrow, guilt or shame to escape his body and drip down his thigh. Kylo smiled. His Master’s name, incised into his skin, deep enough to last. 

Another wipe, stinging and beautiful, and then something pushed in with two thumbs as Hux sealed over the wound. Kylo could not see it, but he suspected it was a Bacta second-skin, allowing the mark below to be seen, but preventing infection. He would forever have the name there, unless he chose to remove it.

He would not choose to remove it. It would remain, for as long as his Master willed it. He hoped beyond hope that he would be worthy of it forever.

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

His whole body was sunk low, low into the cradle of bliss and release. Pain no longer registered as something to be avoided, his whole being soaked in bliss. Hux knew, somehow, how to time it just right. Not so fast that it made him black out, and not so slow as to feel like nothing. That wonderful, masterful place where everything felt sharp and electric, where the air itself was an alcoholic thing. He purred, and lifted his face in submission to the place he knew he _was_.

“Such a beautiful boy,” Hux whispered, reverently. “So brave. So giving.”

“Yes, _Master_.”

He was floating. That was the only word for it. If he wasn’t cut off from the Force, he might actually believe it was literally true, instead of the sensation that his being, his ‘self’, had lifted several inches out of his body to sway in the lightly recycled air. Kylo would do anything he asked, right now. He’d give him _anything_. The concept of ‘no’ was far away, and he didn’t even notice the mask had been pulled away for long moments.

“Little one, look at me.”

Kylo obeyed, though it was slow. He couldn’t move as quickly as he wanted, and he gazed up. “Hey.”

“No more pain for you,” he told him, with a self-satisfied smile. “You’ve been very, very good.”

“Thank you,” he replied, dreamy and content. He was so, so deep under; carried on currents, eddies, and words. “Whatever you say, Sir.”

“I’m going to take you slowly, little one. And you’re going to hold off coming for as long as you can. I want you to hold on until you can’t, and then I want you to know you have my permission to climax. Do you understand that?”

Don’t come, then come. A contradiction, but one he could get behind. “Yes. Yes.”

Kylo watched as his Master undressed, beaming in pleasure. His Master was beautiful and strong, and he nearly cried while he watched his fingers bare his skin. He was so beautiful that it hurt, and he knew he was not worthy; and yet… if Master loved him, it was not his choice to disagree.

Pale skin, and he wanted to touch, to kiss, to worship… but he was held down by metal and command, and he would not disobey. His Master pulled his hips lower, pushed his knees up, and guided them around his narrow waist. Kylo obeyed instantly, going wherever the hands manipulated him. His leg ached and burned slightly, and he tried to see the mark, but it was difficult to do so, now.

Later.

The fingers sliding between his cheeks were warm and sure, and Kylo sighed in deep bliss. Slow writing of promises, and then his body parted to let them in. He was glad he had cleaned himself so thoroughly, but even that hadn’t opened him enough to truly prepare him. His hole didn’t fight his Master, but it was still an intrusion he had to get used to. He didn’t want to be too loose, but he didn’t want to be too tight, either. He wanted to be just _right_ for him, and he pushed down with what little strength he still had control over, moaning as he was scissored into submission. Blossoming openness between his thighs, and an aching need to be filled. He always felt better with Hux inside of him, always felt… calmer. He rocked with the hand, and let his eyes slide shut to better focus on the tiny, wet sounds of the penetration.

“Please,” he whispered. “I need you.”

“I know, precious one. You don’t need to beg.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I just… I love you. I love you so much.” And he did, and his eyes hurt, and his heart hurt, and his body wanted the completion of his Master deep inside. 

“I love you, too,” Hux said, as his fingers came free.

Kylo knew what came next, but nothing ever prepared him for how he felt when Hux first pushed inside of him. Inside, where no one else had ever gone, or ever would. Inside, where he could grip him tight, embrace him with that private space. Inside, where he ached and felt empty until Hux eased into his dark hole. Against the tight ring, sliding and rocking in and out, in and out.

It was bliss. It was ecstasy. It was the best feeling in the whole galaxy, and he purred in broken pleasure as he was taken with the slow, precise, calm thrusts that bellowsed the air from his lungs. His head swam in dark waves, and his whole being craved that intimacy that normally was echoed in the Force. He couldn’t reach out to feel Hux’s mind, or let him feel his, and his eyes widened in surprise because _he was pretty sure he could feel it anyway_. What was that?

Empathy?

Could… could Hux feel it, even without him pushing his thoughts through? Were they so close – united in flesh and heart – that the Force wasn’t even… needed?

Kylo watched the way Hux’s brow creased, then smoothed, and the twitches in his lips and nostrils. He knew, somehow, what the inside of his head was like in that moment, and the realisation was like a lightsaber through his chest.

Hux urged deeper in, and Kylo couldn’t make a sound. He felt the heavy weight of balls against his bare ass, and then his Master started to rock harder into him. How he kept his control, Kylo would never know. How he managed to take him so slowly that the universe turned to watch, he would never understand. 

“I love you,” he said, though it was almost impossible to do so. “I love you.”

Kisses in answer, stealing his lips, pressing in and licking over his tongue. Fucking his mouth as he fucked his hole, taking both with the painful bliss of forever, making his chest expand and expand and expand until he was sure his heart beat somewhere by the ceiling. Kisses, and then a hand on his throat. A hand on his throat, over the collar. Not choking, just holding, and the realisation of his submission ripped through him like a wildfire, making his body tense and shake. 

He was Hux’s. He was his. He would give him _anything_. 

Don’t come, and then do.

Kylo came, voiceless with his mouth robbed. Shaking, and splattering over the flimsy loincloth he still wore. Happy, and safe, and loved. His eyes stopped sending messages, or his brain stopped listening, and it was long moments before he got the images back.

Hux pulled at his hips, and Kylo felt himself rotated around onto his hands and knees. He could barely hold up, but he knew Hux wanted his own pleasure, now. With everything he had, he arched onto all fours, giving him the deepest angle he could. Fingers pinched in at his waist, and the thwackthwackthwack of skin to skin, the slide and the press and the sound of panting breath made his bone marrow melt almost clean out. He rolled back against the rougher thrusts, and then there was a grunt and a sigh and a warmth deep inside that told Kylo he’d been good. He’d been good enough. He’d made his Master happy.

The load was deep inside, and would not work out for some time, yet. Kylo was glad. He liked to know he was filled with his Master’s seed. It made him feel special.

Kylo sunk low into the bed, mrring lightly at the sudden weight across his back as they lay, locked together. His wrists were pulled almost raw, but he didn’t care. Hux was kissing above the collar, and Kylo felt… at peace. He knew this was where he belonged, and he knew he’d finally given him the last little piece of himself.

And he knew Hux would keep it safe. 

Maker, but he loved him. It was beyond his comprehension how Hux could love him back, and yet… he did. Kylo begged kisses, and his body shuddered in contentment at last. 

He couldn’t wait to see the mark. He’d wear it proudly, until he died. Maybe even beyond. 


End file.
